


6 things I hate about you

by Servena



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Changing Room, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “I don’t like you. I don’t like the way you smell, or the way you walk, or the way you’re so goddamn perfect without even making an effort –”





	6 things I hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Angua thinks that if she keeps chewing on the words in her mouth, she just might choke on them.

The changing room is too small, the vampire’s scent mixes with the smell of damp clothes and fills her nose. She can’t help but watch as Sally slips elegantly out of her wet coat (always elegant, in control, never a hair out of place, goddamn vampires) and it makes her both furious and makes her throat go dry for an entirely different reason.

She fights her way out of her dripping jacket and tries to get her hair under control. The hair tie snaps and she just manages to swallow down a growl.

She might choke on them, so she spits them out instead. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Sally turns around. Her shirt got wet, too, Angua realizes with a rush of heat, it’s clinging to her pale skin and leaves little to the imagination. Goddamn vampires.

The vampire tilts her head. “I thought you didn’t even like me.”

“I don’t.” Sallys unwavering gaze forces her to elaborate. “I don’t like you. I don’t like the way you smell, or the way you walk, or the way you’re so goddamn perfect without even making an effort –“

The vampire steps closer until Angua feels her back hit the wall. “What else don’t you like about me?” she asks softly.

This isn’t going the way it was planned. Sally is supposed to laugh at her, at the poor werewolf with her poor little crush, and then she can really hate her and maybe finally get over this thing. She isn’t supposed to encourage her.

“Your eyes”, Angua says.

“Yeah?” Sally moves a little closer.  “What about my eyes?”

“They’re too… blue. And your eyelashes are too long.”

“Mhm”, she hums. “And what about my hair?”

Angua lets her fingers sink into the short hair. It’s still damp from the rain. “Too soft.”

“And my lips?” Sally whispers, so close that Angua can feel her breath on her face. She can feel a shiver running down her spine and all of her hairs – of which she has more than she’d like to admit – stand up.

“Too…-” She doesn’t get to finish as cold lips sink down onto her own.

 

“What’s taking them so long?” Captain Carrot asks with a look toward the door of the dressing room.

“Don’t get into other people’s business”, Commander Vimes says curtly without looking up from his paperwork, but he can’t hide the knowing smile that crosses his face.


End file.
